Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart
by Rivulet027
Summary: A series of 100 to 200 word drabbles. Multiple themes and pairings. Pairingcentral char listed in title. Chapter 10 contains spoilers for X-Factor 45.
1. VicRodney

This will be a series of unconnected drabbles ranging from 100 to 200 words. Pairings will be listed on the top.

Disclaimer: It's not my toy box, I own nothing and am merely playing. The title is from the HIM album Razorblade Romance.

Vic/Rodney-200 words-Love at First Sight

Greg, Rodney's roommate, had told him that he'd thank him later. As Rodney stood hovering near the door, he couldn't see how.

He had a routine, dammit, and he's entitled to not have it interrupted. He could be watching Jeopardy instead of waiting here to be reminded of things he'd rather not dwell on.

Apparently it'll help him to be around people who 'understand.' Yeah, right.

Rodney scanned the room and his heart sank. He'd rather be at home. Then his gaze fell on the kindest looking man he'd seen in a long time. As the man laughed with a nearby friend he turned and their eyes met and caught, stayed. The man didn't look away and Rodney found he couldn't. The man offered him a small smile, which he couldn't help but return.

Then he walked over, extended a hand, and introduced himself as Vic Grassi.

He took Vic's hand and introduced himself. Vic smiled and told him that nobody around here would bite him, unless he wanted them to. It broke the tension and as Vic took him around and introduced him to the other people Rodney found himself relaxing. He'd did end up telling Greg thank you.


	2. BrianMichael

Who am I?

Brian spread his arms wide as he jumped off the bed and tackled his best friend with a cry, "I'm Superman!"

Michael laughed and pushed away from him asking, "Who am I then?"

He suddenly wished he hadn't asked as Brian grew quiet and regarded him seriously. Several things ran through his head, he didn't want to be Jimmy or Lex. Brian would probably say Lex since they'd had that friendship thing, but he didn't want to be a bad guy.

Brian kissed his temple, "You're Lois Lane, Mikey, my Lois."

Michael smiled as Brian pulled him into a kiss.


	3. BrainJustin

Growing up:

"It's horrible!" Justin exclaimed as he pulled Brian up the stairs.

Brian raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I agreed to come for diner, not to see your sister's room."

Justin gave him an exasperated look before pulling him into Molly's room. Brian looked around, "Wow Justin, your sister's straight."

"She's only thirteen!"

"I hear that's when they get the hormones."

Justin protested and said it wasn't right, his sister was far too young. Brian simply looked around at the pictures covering every available space on the walls.

"It's not the end of the world, Justin, at least she's has good tastes."


	4. BrianMichael2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the actors mentioned.

Opinion:

Brian is a troublemaker in Debbie's opinion. He's no good for her easily influenced son.

She knows he drinks, she suspects he smokes, while her son's into comic books. The only good thing Brian is into is soccer. He also likes old movies, anything Dean or Brando, sometimes Grant, Kelly and others. He watches them hungrily from her couch, Michael nestled in his arms. It's the only time she ever sees him still.

Sometimes when he thinks she's not watching she catches him looking at Michael instead of the screen. Then, just then, she thinks maybe she's wrong about him.


	5. MichaelWill

Disclaimer: I also don't own anything to do with Will and Grace.

Note: This is an x-over with the show Will and Grace making Michael, Will's Michael from the show.

Realization:

Michael stood in the doorway of their bedroom and once again watched silently as Will was too engrossed in the television and his phone conversation with his best friend to even noticed him. He just couldn't do this anymore. Will was too controlling and some days he felt more like he was tiptoeing around a roommate then sharing an apartment with his boyfriend.

He backed into the bedroom trying not to feel disoriented by his sudden knowing that their relationship was more then just stagnate, it was dead. After shutting the door he found his cell phone and called Brian.


	6. Debbie

The Plan:

Debbie's parents had sent her to her older sister's telling her to come back with a husband and a baby or don't come back with a baby at all.

The child was all she had left of her and Danny.

It took her weeks to come up with a plan, and she didn't manage to implement it till after Michael Charles was born. She figured a dead husband found in the newspaper, along with trinkets bought in a pawn shop would have to sedate her parent's wishes.

She'd change her name, her life, anything it took to keep her baby.


	7. BenMichael

Note: This was orginally written for a friend on livejournal.

Interest:

The first time Ben saw Michael he was washing the window of his newly acquire comic book store. He was on his toes trying to reach the top in jeans, a tank-top, and water dripping paths down his arms. It was lust that had him considering adding comic books to his curriculum.

Then he discovered Michael's ability to light up and babble while answering his questions, helping him explore a subject he wouldn't have taken time for. He left with more then comic books or lust, but with an interest he hadn't felt since he and Paul had broken up.


	8. BrianMichael3

Disclaimer: Own nothing to do with Batman or Christian Bale.

Friendship:

Michael tried not to bounce in his seat, he was so excited he couldn't stop grinning. I'm such a geek, he thought to himself.

He grinned up at Brian who handed him popcorn before moving the armrest out of the way and pulling him closed. The Brian smiled back. Michael snuggled close before he told Brian, "Thanks, I didn't think I'd get to see this."

Brian reached around and grabbed some popcorn, "Come on Mikey, do you really think I'd let you miss Christian Bale as Batman?"


	9. BrianMichael4

A/N: Written for the word challenge on the Brian and Michael yahoo group, the word was determination

First Anniversary:

Brain propped his feet up onto their coffee table as he told Michael, "And it better not be one of those sappy cards about how love and determination will conquer all."

Michael frowned as he leaned into the pillows, "What better not be?"

"What you got me," Brian told him, "I know you got me a present."

"For all you know I forgot," Michael stated as he stared at the bag that had been hidden under the pillow, "How many more gifts am I going to stumble across today?"

"One for every year I've known you," Brian smirked, "but whose counting."

"That's a bit extravagant."

Brian shrugged.

Michael sighed before he turned to Brian.

"That look, not going to work. You didn't actually forget, did you?"

Michael gave Brian a faux wide eyed innocent look. Brian's eyes narrowed.

"Had this whole plan," Michael told him, "It involved a loss of clothes and seduction."

Brian smirked.

Michael sighed as he poked the bag, "But I'm only four presents down, it might take me the rest of the day to find the rest."

"You're not going anywhere, not when you just promised to seduce me."

"Presents," Michael reminded.

"Come after anniversary seduction."


	10. BrianMichael5

Spoilers: Spoilers for the new X-Factor. Spoilers for X-Factor 45! Also mention Exiles 34. For QaF, this would be after the series ended.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Queer as Folk or Marvel comics. Neither is my toy box, I'm merely playing.

Summary: Michael has a fan boy moment, Brian kisses him for it.

Warning: Have I mentioned X-Factor 45 spoilers? One swear word.

* * *

Finally:

"Holy shit."

Brian looked up from where he was sprawled on the couch in Michael's store.

"Holy fucking shit."

Brian took in the enthused grin on Michael's face, heaved himself up and began to make his way over, "This going to be a geek thing?"

Michael's grin widened. Definitely a geek thing.

"Ric, Star," Michael bounced off his chair practically vibrating with happiness.

"What?"

"Kissed! On panel! They finally kissed."

Brian blinked, "And I should be excited, why?"

"It's Marvel Bri. When they did that Mariko, Spiderwoman kiss in Exiles it was above their heads. This was a full on kiss that you could see head on! Don't even get me started on what they did to Northsta…"

Brian shut him up with a kiss, teased until Michael was responding, then pulled him closer. When they parted he pointed out, "Your gay superheros kiss all the time."

"Yeah, mine, not mainstream Marvel. Do you know how long Northstar has been out and he's never even kissed anyone? This is Rictor and Shatterstar. It's been hinted at for so long that I thought that was all I was going to get, hints and fanfiction."

Rolling his eyes Brian kissed Michael again.


End file.
